Software applications (e.g., configuration utilities) have been developed for allowing users of computing devices to update software, reconfigure settings and/or extend functionality of the computing devices. However, most users are not well versed in low-level operation of the computing devices and have difficulty effecting such changes. Employers are reluctant to allocate resources for training the users in the low-level operation and/or employing a separate IT team to perform these relatively menial tasks. Thus, there exists a need for allowing untrained personnel to reconfigure the computing device.